Zwroty
by Fjuka
Summary: (Harry po czwartym roku, wakacje.) Czasami życie zdaje się zamierać, zastygać w miejscu, nie podsuwając nam pod nos nic nowego. Innym razem jednak - przeciwnie: zostajemy przytłoczeni nadmiarem wydarzeń, których nie możemy zrozumieć. Tak właśnie dzieje się w życiu głównego bohatera. Magia, tajemnice, drarry. Długo się zaczyna, miejscami popieprzone. Nie znam się na ratingach.


**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

_Pieprzeni Dursleyowie. _

Lato dopiero się zaczęło, był lipcowy wieczór, słońce jakby nie miało zamiaru zajść. Harry schował się na strychu jakiś czas temu; teraz siedział na parapecie, obserwując przez zakurzone okno pobliską drogę. Właśnie jechało tamtędy jego wujostwo; ich czerwony mercedes zostawił ślady na podjeździe, wjechał na asfaltową jezdnię, po czym zniknął za zakrętem.

Zostawili go samego. Nie, żeby to była jakaś nowość. Doprawdy, powinien się już przyzwyczaić.

Obserwował niebo - z każdym kwadransem bardziej mętne; intensywny błękit podbijały fale różnokolorowych chmur; gałęzie kołysały się coraz bardziej intensywnie. Pogoda psuła się, dostosowując się do jego nastroju.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni zbyt luźnych spodni i wyciągnął opakowanie. Było małe, kwadratowe, niebiesko-białe, z tłustymi, czarnymi literami na specjalnie wyodrębnionym, białym tle. "PALENIE POWAŻNIE SZKODZI TOBIE I OSOBOM W TWOIM OTOCZENIU". Z drugiej strony: "PALĄC TYTOŃ NARAŻASZ SIĘ NA SZYBKĄ I BOLESNĄ ŚMIERĆ".

No tak, przecież życie Harry'ego nigdy nie było zagrożone. I wcale nie miałby szczęścia, gdyby umarł przez papierosy, nim dopadną go Śmierciożercy, Voldemort... albo Dudley, ich prawowity właściciel. Mógł sobie pozwolić na podkradanie ich, odkąd wrócił do domu, z jednego powodu. Dudley palił w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Dursleyowie mieli go za kochanego synka, nie wykazującego większych skłonności do agresywnych, nieludzkich zachowań. Gdyby dowiedzieli się, co robił poza zasięgiem ich wzroku... Cóż, powiedzmy, że znacznie utrudniłoby mu to życie.

A Harry wiedział niejedno.

Tak więc, jego kuzyn sam musiał sobie poradzić ze znikającymi paczkami. Harry był jednak pewny, że do tej pory niczego nie zauważył.

Chłopak uchylił tekturowe wieczko i wyjął jednego, podłużnego papierosa. Wsadził stronę z filtrem do ust i zaczął rozglądać się za zapalniczką. Był pewien, że miał ją jeszcze niedawno...

Minutę później nadal nie mógł jej znaleźć. Zsunął się z parapetu. Gdzie ciotka Petunia mogła trzymać zapałki? W kuchni? W piwnicy? Sięgnął, by wyciągnąć papierosa, przeklinając pod nosem. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciało mu się stąd ruszać... no, może trochę o to chodziło... ale rzecz w tym, że wcale nie był pewny, czy uda mu się coś znaleźć. Przecież Petunia zabroniła mu zbliżać się do kuchni... A jeśli zamknęła drzwi, jak ostatnio? _Prościej by było, gdyby to cholerstwo samo się zapaliło_, pomyślał.

W tej samej sekundzie zobaczył dym wydobywający się z drugiego końca Viceroya. Wyciągnął papierosa na odległość dłoni i przyjrzał mu się. Faktycznie...

Musiał użyć magii. Bezwiednie. Nie kontrolując się. Ba!, nawet nie rejestrując faktu jej użycia. Tylko... Jak? Przecież nie miał przy sobie różdżki. Ostatni raz coś takiego zdarzyło mu się cztery lata temu, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział o istnieniu czarodziejskiego świata, kiedy uważał się za dziwaka, ślepo wierząc z każde słowo Dursleyów...

Serce biło mu mocno, tłukąc się gdzieś w okolicach przełyku. Zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie go zdenerwowało.

Kiedy wypowiedział to zdanie w myślach, zalała go fala wściekłości; niemej, domagającej się ujścia frustracji; nienawiści, która gromadziła się w nim przez lata, tylko czekając, aż zda sobie sprawę z jej istnienia... Widział wyraźnie wnętrze komórki pod schodami, ciemne, zakurzone i pełne pająków, słyszał czyjeś burczenie w brzuchu - no tak, to _jego_ żołądek skręcał się z głodu, to _jego_ ślina ciekła mu z warg, na co nic nie mógł poradzić...

Miejsce zmieniło się. Teraz siedział na ławce, na szkolnym podwórku. Wokół niego dzieciaki bawiły się w ganianego. Jakaś dziewczynka z warkoczykami klepnęła w ramię pucołowatego chłopca, o którym Harry wiedział, że nazywa się Sebastian. Chłopiec zrobił minę i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać... Coś ścisnęło się w wnętrznościach Harry'ego; coś stanęło mu w gardle; nagle poczuł, że nie może oddychać. Nie chcieli, by się z nimi bawił... Śledził Victorię, patrzył na jej twarz i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak _miły_ mógł nazywać go w_ ten_ sposób... Po wszystkich rozmowach, jakie odbyli w tajemnicy przed Dudleyem...

Klęczał na podłodze strychu. Wspomnienia nadpływały falami, zalewając jego umysł, jakby pękła jakaś tama, która dotąd dzieliła jego świadomość od podświadomości. Teraz poczuł to wyraźnie... Obcą osobę w jego wnętrzu, czekającą, aż uda jej się wydostać.

Absorbowały go uczucia, których nie rozumiał. Powodowały fizyczny ból, paraliżowały go, odbierały mu wolę walki. Gdyby się im poddał...

Zobaczył przed sobą ciało Vernona Dursleya, rozciągnięte na podłodze, zmaltretowane. Z ust ciekła mu stróżka krwi, oczodoły były puste, twarz biała, mokra, zniekształcona, wykrzywiona przez grymas strachu - lub bólu, Harry nie był pewny... Stał nad nim, czekał, aż do pokoju wejdzie Petunia, napawając się widokiem martwego ciała... Był tak szczęśliwy... Nie mógł przestać się śmiać...

- STOP!

Rozwarł oczy - a może cały czas były otwarte? Podźwignął się kolana, dysząc ciężko. Ręce drżały mu z wysiłku, podobnie jak nogi; jego ciało płonęło; stał się zakładnikiem bólu - nie tylko fizycznego - i uczepił się go, uczepił się tego, co rzeczywiste, wiedząc, że jeszcze sekundę temu był tak blisko... _tak blisko_...

Nie. Nie móg tym myśleć. Podniósł do ust papierosa, który tylko cudem nie zgasł, i zaciągnął się. Mocno.

Powrócił na parapet i skulił się, obejmując wolną ręką kolana i patrząc przez okno na _zbyt_ jasne, zbyt _wesołe_ niebo.

* * *

Zanim Harry zsunął się z parapetu, zdążył porządnie zdrętwieć i zmarznąć. Strych zalał się rumieńcem czerni; tylko gdzieniegdzie widać było plamy srebrnego, księżycowego światła. Chłopak był zły na siebie. Zorientował się, że cały ten czas czekał - na co? Na powrót Dursleyów? Na przybycie kogoś, kto rozproszyłby jego samotność, jak wtedy, w drugiej klasie, kiedy Ron i jego bracia znaleźli się pod oknem jego sypialni w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie?

Wujostwo zmyło się na tydzień. Mówili, że ciotka Marge nie chce go u siebie widzieć. Oczywiście, nie przejął się - zrobiło mu się nawet lżej, początkowo przecież myślał, iż wredna, rozlazła suka zechce zrobić z niego kozła ofiarnego, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem. Dzięki niej zyskał wolne na całe siedem dni. Nie musiał plewić ogrodu, sprzątać chorobliwe czystej kuchni Petunii, użerać się z kuzynem, uciekać z domu, by nie dostać fioła.

I był sam.

Powinien lubić samotność.

Coś ponownie poruszyło się w jego żołądku. Nie chciał dać się ponieść - kiedy zrobił się taki wrażliwy? - więc szybko porzucił podobne myśli.

Nie będzie więcej użalania się nad sobą.

Zszedł po wąskich i stromych schodach do hallu, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Musiał sprawdzić kuchnię. Przecież ciotka nie zamknęłaby przed nim lodówki na tak długo, nie? To nielogiczne. Mogła go nienawidzić, ale do tej pory nie wykazywała morderczych skłonności.

Zbliżył się do białych, masywnych drzwi i przekręcił gałkę.

Nic się nie stało.

- Kurwa mać! - Kopnął w drewno z całych sił i znowu zacząć szarpać się z klamką. - To cholerstwo musi się otworzyć! Niech ktoś mi powie, że to sen! - Zamarł. Wpatrzył się w przestrzeń przed sobą, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał, iż wejście ożyje i powie mu, co ma robić. - Ja muszę tam wejść. - Zaczął je przekonywać - oczywiście, bez większych rezultatów. Oparł czoło o drzwi i jęknął. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Jak to możliwe, że naprawdę głodni stajemy się dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczynamy rozumieć, iż prawdopodobnie nie włożymy niczego do ust przez następnych kilka godzin?

Poczuł, jak opuszczają go resztki sił, które udało mu się zachować - jak ulatują niczym z przekłutego balonika. - Tego już za wiele! - Krzyknął, poderwawszy się. - Po prostu za wiele! Najpierw Ron i Hermiona, awanturujący się ze sobą na każdym kroku i strasznie OBRAŻENI, kiedy sugeruję im, że mam tego DOŚĆ... Zostawiający mnie SAMEGO na wiele tygodni przed powrotem do domu... Wybierający inny, osobny przedział w Ekspresie i zachowujący się, jakbym nie istniał, a oni jakby świetnie dogadywali się od urodzenia... Pewnie teraz wspaniale bawią się w Norze, co?... Odpisujący na tuzin moich listów krótkim: _"Odpieprz się, Potter"..._ Potem DURSLEYOWIE, ganiający Zbawcę Świata od jednej bzdurnej pracy do drugiej, od świtu do zmierzchu... Głodzący mnie, znęcający się psychicznie i fizycznie, agresywni, niebezpieczni i PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM - WKURWIAJĄCY... Dudley naśmiewający się, że znów nie dostaję żadnych listów, że nawet w szkole dla dziwaków mnie nie chcą... A z resztą, nie ma racji?!... A teraz TO! Samoodpalające się zapalniczki, brak dostępu do jedzenia przez TYDZIEŃ... I czemu ja cały czas tu wracam?! Co jest ze mną nie tak?! - Okręcił się wokół własnej osi i zapalił kolejnego papierosa, nie przejmując się już, czy przypadkiem nie nasmrodzi, czy nikt się nie dowie. Miał to gdzieś. Oparł się o ścianę i przymknął oczy, próbując wymyślić, co dalej.

- Peta już odpaliłem, tak? - Mruknął po chwili zastanowienia, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może być z nim najlepiej, skoro gada do siebie. - Samą myślą. Bezwiednie. Więc czemu z drzwiami miałoby się nie udać? - Poczuł, jak rozlewa się w nim nadzieja. Stanął dokładnie naprzeciw klamki i wpatrzył się w zamek. Skupił się. Wyobraził sobie, jak gałka się przekręca, niemal słyszał szczęk zamka, poczuł zapach jedzenia z lodówki, usłyszał jej cichy pomruk, zobaczył srebrny, wypucowany zlew i białe, błyszczące blaty...

Wszystko na nic. Próbował dobre pół godziny, nim się poddał. Na każdy możliwy sposób. Przestał wyobrażać sobie wnętrze, do którego chciał się dostać, skupiając się zamiast tego na wyglądzie drzwi, wizualizując, że się uchylają, że stają przed nim otworem. Żołądek skręcał mu się z głodu i był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

W końcu oprzytomniał.

Co on sobie myślał? Że jest taki niezwykły? Że jest cholernym Merlinem? Że powie: Otwórz się! - i drzwi się otworzą?

I wtedy zrozumiał. Ponownie, tym razem z absolutną pewnością, z wszechogarniającym, orzeźwiającym przeczuciem, że TO JEST TO, że tym razem się uda, obrócił się w stronę przejścia, odetchnął głęboko, uwalniając nagromadzone napięcie i frustrację, po czym wyciągnął prawą dłoń i wyraźnie, pewnym głosem szepnął:

- _Alohomora. _

Zamek szczeknął, gałka zaczęła się przekręcać, zupełnie jakby prowadziła ją jakaś niewidzialna dłoń, coraz szybciej i szybciej, wkrótce już wirując wokół własnej osi w ruchu przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara, jej krawędzie rozmyły się, tworząc jedną, falowaną i mglistą kulę... Następnie rozległ się huk. Harry odskoczył od drzwi w samą porę, akurat wtedy, gdy te otworzyły się na oścież, uderzając o grzbiet schodów, ponownie się zamknęły i pękły w trzech miejscach.

- O cholera! - Pogładził ręką wystającą deskę. Farba, która z niej odprysła, wylądowała na podłodze i zmieszała się z kupką trocin. Harry wciągnął powietrze. - Przyda mi się jeszcze jedna fajka - mruknął.

* * *

Harry zrobił obfitą, słodką kolację, którą zjadł w salonie, oglądając jakiś mugolski film. Pozostawił po sobie burdel, na widok którego ciotka Petunia musiała zejść na zawał - i nie chodziło tylko o fakt, iż futryna podtrzymywała drewniane strzępy zamiast nowiutkich, masywnych drzwi. Wszędzie, gdzie się pojawił, syfił najbardziej, jak mógł, czerpiąc z tego chorą satysfakcję.

- No, no, będziesz miała co sprzątać, ciotuniu. - Mruknął, rozglądając się po pokoju. Odłożył puszkę po ciasteczkach, których nigdy nie mógł spróbować i pochylił się nad stołem, chwytając uszykowaną uprzednio butelkę, wyciągniętą z zamkniętego barku Vernona Dursleya, i szklaneczkę pochodzącą z prywatnej zastawy jego żony. "Jeam Beam" - przeczytał na etykietce. - Szykuje się długa noc.

* * *

Był w lesie. Jak to możliwe? Teleportował się? Ale on nie umie się teleportować...

Nie... nie, to nie może być las...

Widział wijące się, skręcające na wietrze gałęzie, brązową korę i zielone igły... Zaraz. Skoro to nie był las, to co widział? Gałęzie zmieniły się w ramiona, zalała go fala światła. Nie mógł podnieść głowy ani rozejrzeć się, słońce tak raziło...

- Zgaście je, zgaście, zgaście... - Czarnowłosy chłopak wił się na kanapie między skłębionymi kocami, mamrocząc pod nosem, dopóki nie spadł na ziemię. Za nim potoczyło się kilka butelek, tych, które już wcześniej nie wylądowały rozbite na panelach, na środek śmierdzącego i zasyfionego salonu. Z włączonego telewizora dobywało się niemiłosierne dudnienie, jako że głośność ustawiono na maksimum. Nastolatek otworzył oczy i zaraz je zamknął, przyciskając dłoń do czoła i klnąc, na czym świat stoi. Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, odsłonięta chwilowo przez potarganą grzywkę, odcinała się od bladej, spoconej twarzy. - Jak wcześnie... - wystękał, zbierając się z podłogi. - Zaraz... gdzie są moje papierosy? Ach, skończyły się... wczoraj... Nie, przed - przedwczoraj. Czy... - I wtedy do niego dotarło. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął szukać pilota. - Gdzie... on... ile dni minęło? Och, po co ja się bawię! - Przystanął i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Nie musiał już używać formułek, aby kierować swoją magią. Pilot znalazł się w jego dłoni w przeciągu sekundy. Nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk i głos trzydziestokilkuletniego faceta umilkł. Odszukał kolejny - i na ekranie wyświetliła się godzina. - 8 lipiec, 22.30. ÓSMY LIPIEC?! - Świat stanął w miejscu.

Najdalej za siedem minut próg tego domu przekroczą Dursleyowie.

Harry ostatnich kilka dni spędził na tej właśnie kanapie, zwlekając się z niej tylko po to, by iść do toalety. Przywoływał sobie kolejne rzeczy z lodówki, papierosy ze skrytki kuzyna i trunek z barku wujka - i myślał. Pił. Palił. Myślał. Jadł. Myślał. Ćwiczył magię, dopóki nie poczuł, o co mniej więcej chodzi. Nie zwracał uwagi na upływ czasu.

A teraz było za późno.

Nie myślał wiele. W jednej sekundzie stał na środku salonu z rozdziawionymi ustami, zastanawiając się, czy prędzej serce wyskoczy mu z piersi, czy wyrwie mu je Dursley, w kolejnej - aportował się z Błyskawicą i szkolnym kufrem, zmniejszonym, spoczywającym bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni obok wszystkiego, co do tamtej pory znajdowało się w jego pokoju, trzymając w lewej ręce klatkę z Hedwigą, w prawej zaś kraciasty koc. Zrobił to w ostatniej chwili, trochę po tym, jak przez frontowe drzwi wsypali się do środka Petunia, Vernon i ich synalek, Dudley.

* * *

Wylądował na kolanach na czymś twardym, nie widząc nic wokół siebie i niczego nie słysząc. Czuł, że znajduje się wewnątrz jakiegoś budynku - i tyle. Zadrżał.

Teleportował się pierwszy raz w życiu. Nie wiedział nawet, jak to się robi, nigdy nie czytał na ten temat... w ogóle mało czytał. Słyszał gdzieś, że można dokonać tego tylko z różdżką i tylko po długiej praktyce, no i wiedział od taty Rona, że to dość niebezpieczny środek lokomocji, przy którym można stracić niektóre części ciała, pozostawiając je w miejscu, z którego się przybyło. Skoczył na nogi, starając się wykryć, czy ma wszystkie członki na miejscu - i zaraz pożałował tej decyzji. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Beknął. Sekundę później wyrzucał już zawartość swojego żołądka prosto na czyjąś podłogę w tym dziwnym, nieznanym środowisku.

I wtedy ktoś zapalił światło.

- Co tu się... POTTER!

Harry wszędzie poznałby ten głos.

No to pięknie.

Gorzej być nie mogło.

* * *

**Witam. **

**_Zwroty _powstały dawno, dawno temu (można by uznać, że od szalonej, dusznej nocy, podczas której je pisałam, dzielą mnie lata świetlne) - i liczą sobie kilkadziesiąt stron. Przyznam, że nic mi ostatnio nie wychodzi. _Soczystość _wydaje się obca, oziębła, nie moja. To minie - do tej pory jednak mam dla was propozycję. Zamierzam wstawić kilka historii, które udało mi się mniej bądź bardziej rozwinąć, a następnie pozwolić wybrać tym, którzy są zainteresowani moimi wypocinami - wybrać, którą z nich mam pociągnąć jako pierwszą. To tylko propozycja - jeśli nikt się nie odezwie, zdecyduję samodzielnie.  
**

**Tymczasem pozdrawiam... i mam nadzieję, że powyższe opowiadanko spodoba się komukolwiek bardziej, niż mi. **


End file.
